The Beast with in me
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: I lost my magic. I lost control of my emotion's. I couldn't control myself. I turned in to a animal. I destroyed everything in my path I didn't care if you where my family, my friend you where there and I had to kill you
1. Chapter 1

The beast with in me

I lost my magic. I lost control of my emotion's. I couldn't control myself. I turned in to a animal. I destroyed everything in my path I didn't care if you where my family, my friend you where there and I had to kill you. But she could control me, she had power over me.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

_I lost my magic. I lost control of my emotion's. I couldn't control myself. I turned in to a animal. I destroyed everything in my path I didn't care if you where my family, my friend you where there and I had to kill you. But she could control me, she had power over me. Harper my best friend calm the beast inside me. We listen to her. The beast and I are two different being's. It wants nothing more then to kill, feed and mate. Mate with Harper that is. All I wanted was to have my magic back, to have my ex boyfriend not date my little brother . I want Harper too, just as much as the beast, maybe more but the problem is the Harper was with Zeke. I knew that , the beast knew that but we didn't care we wanted her, he couldn't have her , she was our Territory our MATE ! _

_I go from wizard to beast to being in love with this beautiful red head. Will she be able to help me regain my control and will she love the beast that I am and deal with me acting like a animal all the time. _

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

This is just the intro for this story . I hope you'll like this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The beast with in me

I lost my magic. I lost control of my emotion's. I couldn't control myself. I turned in to a animal. I destroyed everything in my path I didn't care if you where my family, my friend you where there and I had to kill you. But she could control me, she had power over me.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

_ ( _Alex's Room)

" Mmm my head hurt's, so does my back my whole body hurt's" said Alex as she open her eye's. She couldn't move , she didn't want to. She was in so much pain but she didn't know why, all she could remember was that last night she was really tired and she ended her date with Mason early so she could go to sleep. But after that it was all blank.

" Err, I need food." said Alex as she slowly sat up. As Alex sat up she notice she was naked. That was very weird she always slept with clothes on. Alex looked around her room. It was a wreck. Everything was torn or broken. It looked like a bunch of bear's clawed up everything. She stood up and ran to her closet. The door was hanging by it's hinges. All her clothes where ripped apart.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " screamed Alex as she looked at all her clothes, now just ripped up pieces of fabric.

" What's wrong Alex" said Justin as he ran into Alex's room..

" Ghaaa," said Justin as he turned around a quick as he can, blocking his view of his naked sister.

" ALEX" yelled Jerry and Theresa as they ran in.

" Ahh, Alex." said Jerry as he covered his eye's.

" Oh, my god Alex what happen." said Theresa as she looked around the room.

" I DON'T KNOW" yelled Alex as she threw her hand's in the air.

" Whoa , Alex what did you do to your room" said Max as he walked in Alex's Room.

" **MAX, DID YOU DO THIS**" yelled Alex as she glared at her younger brother.

" No, but I wish I did and why are you naked" said Max as he pointed to Alex's naked body.

" GET OUT GET OUT OUT GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT." yelled Alex as she grabbed her blanket to cover her body.

" Just use magic to fix it" said Justin as he still had his back turn on Alex.

" I can't find my wand." said Alex as she looked around. Justin grabbed his wand.

" Here use mine" said Justin as he handed her his wand. Alex took his wand and swirled it around in her finger's.

" Everything is misplaced now put it in it's place." said Alex as she cast the spell. She was waiting for a flash of light but nothing happen.

" Err, your wand doesn't work., dill weed" said Alex a she threw Justin's wand back at him.

" It worked fine this morning." said Justin as he looked at his wand.

" Everything is misplaced now put it in it's place." said Justin as he placed the spell. In a flash of purple light came from Justin's wand and then the room was back to normal.

" Hehehe, it works' see it's just you" said Justin as he grinned. Alex glared at Justin. Everything in her room was broken, her head was killing her, so was her body and now Justin was laughing at her.

" You mother **FUCKING ASSHOLE!"** growled Alex , she was breathing hard, her skin was burning. Her vision was getting blurry, she couldn't hear anything .

""Growled Alex. Alex dropped to her knees and her body was moving in weird pattern's. Her skin darken and fur started to sprout from her body. Her eye's turn a bright yellow, her pupil's turn in to slit's. In Alex's place was a beast, it looked like a panther and a wolf combine, The monster had a body of a giant wolf but a head of a panther, a long fury wolf like tail. It's fur was as black as night, the teeth where bright white.

" **MEEERRRRRAWWOOOLLLL**" howled the beast as it looked at it's prey. The howl was in between a lion's roar and a wolf's howl.

" Alex, were your family." said Theresa as she looked at her daughter.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

As always please GIVE ME SOME LOVE


	3. Chapter 3

The beast with in me

I lost my magic. I lost control of my emotion's. I couldn't control myself. I turned in to a animal. I destroyed everything in my path I didn't care if you where my family, my friend you where there and I had to kill you. But she could control me, she had power over me.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

Harper heard the screaming, she ran as fast as she could up stair's. She ran into Alex's room, see saw the Jerry, Theresa and Justin cowering in a corner. But what scared her was the monster in the room. It was huge and black. The eye's where a glowing yellow .

" What is that" said Harper as she stopped at the Door.

" It's Alex, she turned in to that. HELP US GET OUT OF HERE." yelled Justin as he looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head and looked at the monster that Justin said was Alex. But it couldn't be, it look to scary to be Alex.

" Alex is that you" said Harper as she slowly walked closer to the creature. It looked at Harper and sniffed the air around her.

" Merowl " Purred the beast as it looked at Harper. The cat wolf like monster moved closer to Harper.

" Umm, Alex " said Harper as she backed up a bit. The beast jumped on Harper and pinned her on the ground.

" Aww, Alex " said Harper as she the beast started to lick Harper all over her face.

" Hehehe, stop Alex please that tickles." said Harper as she giggled. Alex started to purr and rub her face all over Harper's face. The Beast pushed it's whole body against Harper's . Harper felt it's whole body, the paw's, the tail, whisker's , tongue and …... penis !

_Mine , shes mine _thought the animal . As she licked and rubbed her scent on Harper.

" THIS CAN'T BE ALEX IT HAS A-A-A-A A THINGY" screamed Harper as she tried to get away from the black furred beast.

" RAARRRRR" growled the beast as Harper tried to get a way. The beast pinned Harper downed and glared at her for trying to escape.

" It's Alex I'll explain everything to everybody when's she back to her human form . Harper try to calm her down." said Theresa as she Jerry and Justin left the room. Harper watched them leave, leaving her with this cat wolf hybrid beast.

" Calm it down, calm Alex down HOW" said Harper as she looked at the creature lick her. Harper started to pet the beast, rubbing it behind the ear's and under it's chin. Harper could feel the rumble in the chest and the vibration hitting her body. She smiled if this was Alex the petting was working. It had it's eye's close and it was purring.

" Prrrrrrrr, prrrrrrrr" Purred the beast. Slowly the fur retreated and the body got smaller. Bone's where popping and cracking. Giant paw's turned in to small petite hand's. Harper looked at Alex's naked body that huge cat like thing WAS Alex.

" Mmm, My head hurt's and my mouth taste weird" groaned Alex as she talked into Harper's neck.

" Alex get off me your naked and and Oh god you still have a penis" cried Harper as she pushed Alex off her.

" Harper...why am I naked...what happen" said Alex as she stood up. Harper turned her back to Alex and closed her eye's.

" Harper why are you turning your back to me you seen me naked before." said Alex as she walked closer to Harper .

" Well, I thought the first time I see a real live thingy it would be on a GUY" said Harper as she blushed covering her eye's.

"Hehehe what are you talking about..I don't have a PENIS!" yelled Alex as she looked down. In between her leg's was a hanging penis .

"OH MY GOD , WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT. WHY IS IT THERE" yelled Alex as she pointed at it. Harper open her eye's and looked at Alex. Harper grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Alex's body.

" Umm, sorry I had to cover it or I would faint." said Harper as she blushed. Alex was rocking back and forth.

" What the hell is going on with me. That wasn't there last night. God Harper what kind of freak am I" cried Alex as she held on to Harper. Harper rubbed her back .

" Your mom knows she said she tell everyone when your calm down. But right now I pretty upset with your mom and your family." said Harper as she glared at the ground . Alex looked up at Harper and saw her glaring at the ground.

" Why, what happen" whispered Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Alex you where a giant cat like wolf thing. I have no idea what kind of thing you where, but you scared everyone even me . Having a giant cat wolf thing on you licking and purring on you it's scary. They all ran off saying it's you, they acted like you were going to kill them. There your family they should of know this was going to happen and they didn't do anything." said Harper as she still looking at the ground.

" I was what!" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" I wasn't here when you tuned into it but you turned back right on top of me. Alex I never seen anything like that. But what ever you are your still my best friend even if you now have a guy thingy." said Harper as she gave Alex a small smile.

" Let's go talk to my family huh and thanks Harper for umm calming me down and being okay with... well you know the dick and all" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper blushed bright red at the word dick. Alex rolled her eye's Harper was a sweet innocent girl.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

Updated wow now to try to make a forth chap sooner that's if you want trying to update I dram of Harper. I haven't picked yet Gigi or Kelbo. So hard might do both in one chap


End file.
